Justice of the X laws
by Emo Bunny
Summary: This my first fan fiction, it is an X law fan fiction, which includes Reihait an X law from the manga and my own two characters.
1. Chapter 1

((Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction, and it is related to my favourite anime series called Shaman king, with my favourite team being the X laws, this fan fiction is based upon them, this fan fiction will include many of the characters from Shaman King, including two of my friends, Sarah (Friend) and Jenn (best friend.  
I too will be involved in this fan fiction, all the X laws will be involved, including Reihait, who is another X law in series two of the shaman king manga.  
Sarah, Jenn and Me belong to the writer of this fan fiction ( which is me ).

This involves the X laws team, relating to the manga, these are the sub X law teams

X - 1 : lyserg, Marco and Jeanne X - 2 : Porf, Denbat and Larch X - 3: Meene, Kevin and Venstar X - 4: Suzie, Jenn and Reihait

In this fan fiction, I use the dub episodes of Shaman King, the subbed, and combine them with the manga, for those who may become confused.))

Chapter 1 - Where it all began

It was a warm summers day, and the sun beamed down through the large window that was above a wooden Desk, sitting at the desk sat a teenager about the age of sixteen.  
She had pale skin with natural mousy brown hair, however, she had dyed it a cosmic colour, that appeared to be black but was actually a very dark and deep blue, as it matched her dark blue eyes.  
She was not the most attractive of girls, but not unattractive either, she is was inbetween really, she was a small teenager, reaching a height of only five foot one, she was well built, dispite her fairly small height, with a fuller figure.  
In front of her was a silver laptop, her father had brought it for her a while ago, and she treasured it greatly, she was typing up her stories, as she loved to write and was a very creative girl with a powerful imagination.  
She streched her arms in the air and relaxed in her seat, only to hear the phone ring, her grandmother came into the room "Suzanne, it's for you" Suzie turned around on her chair "who is it?" she asked her grandmother.  
Suzie's grandmother handed her the phone "Its Sarah" Suzie took the phone from her grandmother and placed it against her right ear "hello!" she began.  
After about ten minutes of talking to each other about many random things, Suzie stopped "the shaman tournament? you want me and you to participate? as a team?" Suzie then smiled "I'll have to ask my grand parents, but yes I'll join! it will be a great chance for us to see the world!" Suzie spoke with great excitement.  
A female figure emerged from the air, a young teenager with longish dark brown hair and brown eyes, her name was Jenny and she was Suzie's guardian ghost, she had killed herself because of the pain and cruelty in the world.  
Grieving too much, and unable to accept the fact that Jenny was dead, Suzie had made contact with her, and promised Jenny that she if stayed with her, and helepd her win the shaman tournament, they would change the world and make it a place without pain and cruelty.  
Jenny smiled at her Suzie "so we are definantly going?" she asked Suzie as she smiled back with a nodd "what are you going to use for a medium?" she asked Suzie.  
Suzie smiled and pulled something out from her suitcase, it was a long brown rope "this rope, we shall use it and specialise in torture techniques when fighting shamans..." Jenny looked at the rope and nodded going inside the rope as it became her oversoul "perfect!" she said smiling at her oversoul.

Two weeks later...

Suzie was in her room, just getting everything ready to leave for America, she had her black suitcase with her, and her laptop in it's case to keep it safe from damage, which would be taken into the cariage with her as her suitcase remained in the cargo bay. Suzie smiled with excitement as she carried her suitcase down the stairs, she went back into and collected her laptop from her bed, staring at her room she sighed deeply "bye room" she said before closing the door Suzie was in her usual gear, black trousers with dark blue converse shoes on her feet, a black and dark purple striped top with the logo "hell bunny" attached to it.  
She also wore her black and dark green jumper over her top, as England was a cold country, but she liked her jumper anyway.

The next day...

Suzie stepped out of the plane and breathed in the foreign air "so this is American huh?" she said looking around as her friend Sarah soon followed.  
Sarah looked around at her surroundings, her short black hair blowing mildy in the gentle foreign breeze "meh, its nothing special" she said shrugging.  
Suzie frowned at Sarah's lack of enthusiasm "well, let's go find a way to get to the Dobie village" she said happily as they left the airport.  
Both the girls, Sarah and Suzie, had earned their oracle bells back in England, Suzie's oracle bell was red and white, as Sarah's was black and purple.  
For days, Suzie and Sarah wondered around the desert looking for this "blue cave", eventually they found out its location and ventured into it.  
Both of them came running out of a cave and there was a blinding light, Suzie woke up and looked around as Nicrom was sitting at her bed side "I see your awake" he said plainly.  
Suzie looked around and then back at the native before her "where am I?" Suzie asked the man.  
Nicrom just smiled and rose to his feet as he began to leave the room "you've pased the king of spirit's test and reached dobie village" he said before leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

((Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction, and it is related to my favourite anime series called Shaman king, with my favourite team being the X laws, this fan fiction is based upon them, this fan fiction will include many of the characters from Shaman King, including two of my friends, Sarah (Friend) and Jenn (best friend).

I too will be involved in this fan fiction, all the X laws will be involved, including Reihait, who is another X law in series two of the shaman king manga.

Sarah, Jenn and Me belong to the writer of this fan fiction ( which is me ).

This involves the X laws team, relating to the manga, these are the sub X law teams

X - 1 : lyserg, Marco and Jeanne

X - 2 : Porf, Denbat and Larch

X - 3: Meene, Kevin and Venstar

X - 4: Suzie, Jenn and Reihait

In this fan fiction, I use the dub episodes of Shaman King, the subbed, and combine them with the manga, for those who may become confused.))

Chapter 2 - The new shaman

The following day, Suzie and Sarah were sitting at a cafe "gosh, these cola's cost a bunch" Suzie said looking around at all the shaman's around them...there were so many.

Sarah raised her eyebow at Suzie "You paid for them Sue" she said in a serious tone, while Suzie just scowled at Sarah "well we do need to drink".

There was a voice from the speakers "Attention please,I'm going to keep this short, I'm going to explain the opening ceremony...damn it...where are those notes?" he said in his croaky voice "Well, I thought that.." came another mans voice. "You thought what?" spoke Goldva as the man started to panic "ugh" he said as he got hit. Goldva continued "forget it, I shall just anounce the rules, all shamans must divide themselves into groups of three".

Suzie and Sarah looked at each other "groups of three?" Sarah said in her moaning tone, Suzie just chuckled to herself "I guess we will have to find another shaman to join our team!" Suzie said happily not letting it drag her down.

Just as they said that, they looked around as a girl younger than them, with mousy blonde hair and a type of religous dress was surrounded by a group of people, she was preaching to the other shamans on how unpure the world was.

Suzie sighed but continued to watch as she saw the girl purify those people with a type of angel like spirit "wow..." Suzie said with her mouth open in amazement "she looks really powerful!".

Sarah watched the purification too "then just ask her to join us" Sarah said shrugging and drinking her coke again.

Suzie watched as the beautiful teenager walked past her "umm...excuse me?" Suzie said to the young teenager.

The other girl turned to Suzie "yes?" she asked with her gentle voice.

Suzie smiled back "my name is Suzie, I am a shaman from England, I saw how you purified those people just, that was amazing!" she said with wide eyes.

The other girl smiled "hello Suzie, I'm Jenn, and yes, that is my most powerful technique..to elimiate evil from this world!" she said in a holy but gentle voice.

Suzie's eyes sparkled in amazement, Jenn had such a warm aura "wow...thats awsome! but I was wondering...do you have a group by any chance?" she asked Jenn.

Jenn continued to look at Suzie "no I don't" she said softly to Suzie.

Suzie's face lit up "really, well, you could join our group if you want!" she said pointing to Sarah who was drinking her coke as usual.

Jenn looked to Sarah then back at Suzie "I would love to!..but...what are your intentions?" she asked Suzie.

Suzie hesitated then smiled "to destroy the pain and corruption that continues to grow inside people's hearts" she said softly, but there was more to it than that.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at Suzie as she heard her speak, Sarah had just come to the tournament for a chance to fight and have fun.

Jenn smiled softly "that is a goal much similar to mine, I would love to join you..." she said smiling softly.

Suzie smiled and clapped her hands "Thats great!" she said happily "come on! let me introduce you to Sarah!" she said walking over to the table.

Later on that day...

Suzie, Jenn and Sarah were sitting outside, as the sun was beginning to set, they heard some voices, it was Hao's! and he was talking to some other boy, Yoh Asakura.

Hao was interrupted by a man in white "that's right! this is as far as you will ever get to the king of spirits!" Marco spoke, everyone stood at the side watching as Hao and his group of followers were standing opposite to a team in white...The X laws.

Suzie's eyes glistened "wow! so beautiful!" she said in amazement as she was intoxicated by their amazing aura and their beauty "I wish I could join that team!" she thought to herself.

Jenn too was amazed by their power and beauty "yeah" she said in agreement.

Sarah just rolled her eyes as the sight of Suzie and Jenn admiring a team with white clothing and a red 'X' cloth over their left arms.

The three of them looked around as a group of odd looking shamans stood before them, while on their way back to the hotel.

One of the shaman, wore a white tracksuit, and so did the other two, they were all males, in their late teens probably.

The sneered at the girls before them "say, what are three lovely ladies such as yourselves doing in the shaman tournament?" the leader sneered smugly as his companions sniggered.

Sarah was not taking this "you boys seriously need to get a life, not every girl you come across wants to leap into bed with you" she said looking at them with a cheeky smile.

Suzie chuckled slightly and quitely to herself as Sarah said this "you tell them Sarah" she said in agreement with her friend.

Jenn just listened and watched as she could tell this would end up in a fight "do not let them get to you...they are filled with sins" she said gently.

The group of lads just sneered once again "such big talk for a goth!" he called to Sarah.

Sarah was about to attack but stopped and blinked as Suzie stepped forward "we do not wish to fight you, we can all walk away from this" she said gently not wanting a fight to break out.

The group of lads just sniggered "tell that to our master Hao!" they said attacking with their oversouls.

Suzie's eyes narrowed as the shaman she dispised so much was mentioned in name "your...Hao's companions?" she asked the boys.

Jenn cast her eyes to the ground sadly "their hearts are tainted with his evil...I can feel the corruption within them" she said sadly.

Sarah just watched, she wanted to fight, but she looked to Suzie and saw the fire blazing in her eyes, the fires of hatred, this was not a good sign.

The boys grew closer as they attacked with their oversouls "Hao-sama gives us strength!" they said jumping to attack Suzie.

Suzie just smirked "Jenny!" she called, and as she did a long rope shot out from Suzie's waist and wrapped around the attacking men, holding them tightly.

The boys growled "what the hell is this!" the leader snarled glaring at Suzie, as Suzie remained completely calm

Suzie looked upto them "this is my oversoul, my guardian spirit is Jenny, she is my best friend, even in life we were very close, but early into the new year she took her own life, because she did not like the ways of the world..." Suzie said softly "Jenny took her own life because it hurt her to see such cruelty in the world...so I swore to her I would win the shaman tournament and end suffering..." she said with slight tears in the corners of her eyes.

Sarah looked kind of sad, she knew Jenny in life too "awww...Sue..." she said quitely and softly.

Jenn smiled softly as Suzie shared a similar goal to her own.

Suzie continued on as the tears dissapeared "So I must fight, I was willing to let you go and walk away, but with Hao's evil tainting your hearts, myself and Jenny can not allow that, we will not simply allow you to walk away and cause more suffering" she said to them as the ropes threw them up in the air, the rope then tightly wrapped around their necks and held them tightly in the air with Suzie holding the end of the rope.

The men growled but could not speak, as every time they did Suzie tightened the grip around their necks, memories of her past coming back and haunting her.

Sarah smiled as Suzie was obviously not fighting offencively, but merely defending herself "Sue?" she asked seeing that in Suzie's eyes, Suzie was ready to kill them.

Jenn just listened with interest as Suzie spoke "did Hao hurt you?" Jenn came out with, but spoke softly.

Suzie's eyes then filled with sadness "I live with my grandmother...Hao killed my parents...my little sister...and little brother too..." she said as tears filled her eyes once again "and so I fight for them too! for even if it means my own death! I will destroy Hao and all who follow him!" she said with anger as she tugged at the rope hard, there was a large "CRACK" and all three of the boys fell to the floor dead...Suzie had broken their necks.

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth, she knew Suzie was sad over the murder of her parents but she had no idea Suzie was capable of killing.

Jenn just watched "you gave them a chance to redeem themselves...but they allowed their own hearts to become corrupt with Hao's evil" she said gently.

Suzie stared at the rope, as it lay against the ground, she slowly began to roll up the rope.

Sarah had a discusted face on her as she looked at Suzie "I never thought you were capable of killing Sue, I'm going home" she said turning around and walking off.

Jenn just walked upto Suzie and smiled "you did what you had to, to help cleanse this world of Hao's evil!" she said gently.

Suzie smiled back Jennn "I guess I did! thankyou!" she said happily, then turned to see a man in white standing before them...Marco!.

Marco looked from Jenn to Suzie"You are team Saint I presume?" he asked them with Menne, Venstar, Kevin standing behind him.

Jenn and Suzie both nodded "yes we are" said Suzie in her usual happy tone.

Marco pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose "Our leader has seen the power you both share, your...victims of Hao right?" he asked them.

Jenn nodded "yes, he killed my family eight years ago" she said softly.

Suzie nodded with her companion also "and mine also, and we will stop at nothing to rid the world of his evil" she said bravely.

Marco's glasses glared with the light "we have the same goal, our leader has seen you both as angels, will you join us?" he asked putting out his hand to them.

Suzie stepped forward and took his hand without any hesitation "yes" she said almost immediantly and blushed slightly.

Jenn smiled and walked upto Marco and the other X laws "To rid the world of Hao's evil, I accept your offer" she said smiling to Suzie.

Marco smiled darkly and turned around "we welcome you both" he said as he, the X laws, Jenn and Suzie walked towards the X laws hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

((Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction, and it is related to my favourite anime series called Shaman king, with my favourite team being the X laws, this fan fiction is based upon them, this fan fiction will include many of the characters from Shaman King, including two of my friends, Sarah (Friend) and Jenn (best friend).

I too will be involved in this fan fiction, all the X laws will be involved, including Reihait, who is another X law in series two of the shaman king manga.

Sarah, Jenn and Me belong to the writer of this fan fiction ( which is me ).

This involves the X laws team, relating to the manga, these are the sub X law teams

X - 1 : lyserg, Marco and Jeanne

X - 2 : Porf, Denbat and Larch

X - 3: Meene, Kevin and Venstar

X - 4: Suzie, Jenn and Reihait

In this fan fiction, I use the dub episodes of Shaman King, the subbed, and combine them with the manga, for those who may become confused.))

Chapter three - Team X -4

Later...after arriving at the hideout

Suzie and Jenn approached a brown Iron maiden torture device following behind Marco "Lady Jeanne, allow me to introduce the two shamans, Suzie and Jenn" he said standing aside as Suzie and Jenn knelt down on one knee in respect.

A gentle and calm voice came from the chamber "Welcome, I have heard of your power, and your wishes to eliminate Hao and his evil from this world...is this correct?" she asked them both gently.

Suzie looked up "it is my lady, we both lost our families at the hands of the evil entity known as Hao Asakura" she said bowing her head again in respect.

Jenn nodded "yes...even though...I am Catholic, I see Hao as a great evil entity that must be destroyed for causing so much pain for me and others..." she said becoming saddened with the mere thought of Hao hurting more people such as herself and Suzie.

The mask of the Iron maiden tomb opened and two guns were thrown out, they landed in front of Suzie and Jenn "then take these..." Suzie picked up the gun and looked up as a beautiful white light shone down upon her and a femine arch angel appeared before her "Arch spirit Ariel" came Jeanne's gentle voice.

Suzie looked up as the heavenly light revealed a beautiful arch angel "she is so beautiful" Suzie said gazing up at the beautiful angel before her "thankyou great maiden" she said bowing her head in repsect once again.

Jenn picked up the gun and looked at it as Jeanne spoke "I am aware that you already pocess an angel as your arch spirit" Jeanne said softly to Jenn.

Jenn nodded "yes..." Jeanne smiled from behind the Iron mask "then place her into the median I have given to you as proof you are an X law" Jenn nodded and placed Ayeka inside the gun.

Jeanne smiled as the face of the iron maiden chamber closed.

Jenn-chan and Suzie rose, Suzie continued to look upon her gun and smiled gently "thankyou so much..." she thought to herself.

Marco pushed his glasses as Suzie and Jenn were talking to the other X laws, Suzie smiled softly as she was speaking to Meena "Hi, I'm Suzie, I'm an X law too!" she said smiling happily.

Meena smiled at Suzie "nice to meet you Suzie, my name is Meena" she said gently smiling in return with her usual caring face.

Jenn stopped as she saw a boy about her age with green hair and deep green eyes "Hi...I'm um...Lyserg" he said smiling with his sweet smile.

Jenn-chan smiled "pleased to meet you Lyserg-sama, I am Jenn" she said smiling in return.

Lyserg blushed faintly "and you too" he said a bit flattered that she had called him 'Lyserg-sama'.

Sweatdrops appeared at the side of Suzie's head as she noticed Lyserg blushing, she then turned back to Meena "forgive me for asking, but why do you seek to destroy Hao? did he hurt you too?" she asked politely meaning no offence of harm by it.

Meena smiled "Hao killed my sister and absorbed her soul because she had great fuyoku" meena said softly.

Suzie cast her look down "I'm sorry to hear that", she looked at Meena as Meena placed her hand on Suzie's shoulder "its alright, All of us X laws are connected through the pain we all share," she said smiling softly.

Marco pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose "Suzie and Jenn, this is Reihait, he will join you in the shaman fights as your third team member, and you shall be known as X-4" he said with his glasses glaring.

Suzie turned to Marco and nodded, she continued to listen knowing Marco was going to say more.

Marco continued to on "We also have a new mission...a group of Hao's followers have been causing trouble and trying to spread Hao's evil, we must bring them to justice! Lyserg, you stay here with our maiden, the rest of you, with me" he said turning to go as all the other X laws followed him.

Marco led the other X laws into the patch village, a group of shaman's were taking down one shaman after another,the group of shamans turned to a team in white that approached them "well look what the cat dragged in...the well known X laws" she said mockingly to her companions as they chuckled.

Marco stood in front of his team of powerful shamans "Followers of Hao, you evil stops here" he said to the group of shamans.

One of the shaman's, was a girl, about the age of ten, she looked dark and phycotic as she held voodoo dolls in her arms and wore a shredded black dress.

Another one of the shaman's wore just basic black clothing, and a black cape to go with it, she was about the age of 18 and was female.

The final shaman was also female, she wore a black dress with a black cat in her arms, and about the age of 13 all three of them turned to the X laws.

The older female of the group sneered at the X laws "you think your all big and mighty don't you?" she said with no respect for the X laws.

Marco just pushed his glasses up his nose "we shall see, Suzie, Jenn, prove your loyalty to our beloved maiden and give these followers of Hao the severest of punishment".

Suzie and Jenn smiled and stepped forward, they pulled out their guns and loaded them, then pointed them at the group of shamans"No mercy for those who follow Hao!" Suzie called to the opposing shaman team.

The group of shamans just laughed out loud "you think you can take all of us out?" she said laughing as her friends did also.

The older one of the shamans just sniggered "team shadow attack!" she called as the team created their oversouls and attacked.

Suzie was the first one to take the battle field, she fired her gun at the older shaman, and her great angel Ariel appeared.

The female shaman gasped and looked up at the powerful being of the heavens before her "no way!" she said not believing what she was seeing.

Suzie just gave the word to her guardian angel "Ariel! finish this now! show her the justice of God!" Suzie called as there was a blinding light, the female shaman's eyes widened as there was a large holy thorn through her stomach.

The other two shamans stepped back as their leader was destroyed by a large thorn "Gemma..." they said quitely as their companion perished into nothing.

Suzie rose her gun in the air as her great angel waited above her for its next command.

Next up, was Jenn, she walked forward to where Suzie was and watched as the younger one attacked with her oversoul, a giant black cat.

Jenn pulled the trigger on her gun as her angel Ayeka burst out with a blinding white light "Ayeka! arrow of justice!" she called as her guardian angel killed the attacking shaman in a similar way Michael killed Borris.

The youngest shaman girl fell to her hands and knee's "you killed...my sisters...how could you?...how could you!" she yelled at the X laws.

Marco just pushed his glasses up "sometimes justice as to be cruel, we executed them because they have Hao's evil within them" he said with a holy voice.

Suzie and Jenn just watched, awaiting their next orders.

The girl just growled and powered up her oversoul some more, she attacked "I'll avenge you sisters!" she screamed attacking full force.

Marco removed his gun from its sheath and pointed it at the attacking woman, all the X laws followed suite, ten of the eleven X laws all had their guns pointing at the opposing shaman.

Marco smirked "Arch angels fire!" he called, as he said this all ten X laws fired their guns at the same time, the people around gasped as ten mighty angels all stood in a line above the X laws.

"Michael! blade of judgement!" he called again as Michael flew forward and his blade was pushed through the girls stomach, she gasped as she fell on the end of Michaels blade before dissapearing into nothing.

Sarah ran into the scene, her eyes wide in the blood that was shed, they sharpened when she saw Suzie with her gun pointed at where the shamans once stood "Suzie! how could you do this?" she yelled to them.

Suzie just remained silent as Marco spoke "We gave them their punishment" is all marco said before he began to walk away with the X laws following.

Suzie walked ahead with a shadow over her face, "SUZIE! SUZIE!" Sarah kept on calling angrily as they continued to walk on ignoring Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

((Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction, and it is related to my favourite anime series called Shaman king, with my favourite team being the X laws, this fan fiction is based upon them, this fan fiction will include many of the characters from Shaman King, including two of my friends, Sarah (Friend) and Jenn (best friend).

I too will be involved in this fan fiction, all the X laws will be involved, including Reihait, who is another X law in series two of the shaman king manga.

Sarah, Jenn and Me belong to the writer of this fan fiction ( which is me ).

This involves the X laws team, relating to the manga, these are the sub X law teams

X - 1 : lyserg, Marco and Jeanne

X - 2 : Porf, Denbat and Larch

X - 3: Meene, Kevin and Venstar

X - 4: Suzie, Jenn and Reihait

In this fan fiction, I use the dub episodes of Shaman King, the subbed, and combine them with the manga, for those who may become confused.))

Chapter four - Lyserg's choice

Day was here, and there was a battle, between X-1 and a team of Hao's followers, the crowds watched from the cliffs as the referee announced the rules.

Silva spoke "This is a three on three battle, there is no time limit, the one's who can no longer use oversoul lose" he said staring at Marco "I see you are one member short" he said seeing only Lyserg and Marco.

Marco smiled "Jeanne will always be with us" he said softly as Jeanne's voice was heard in his head "I shall send you energy from the babylon gate..." came her soft and warm voice.

Silva just stared as Marco pushed his glasses up.

Suzie and Jenn watched from the cliff "ha! that group are sadly mistaken if they think they can take out one of our teams" she said mocking the opposing team, her X law uniform reflecting the sun's intense heat.

Jenn nodded "yes...we fight in the name of justice...Hao's evil stands no chance" she said softly as Suzie nodded in agreement.

The battle drew on, The three followers of Hao lay on the floor with Marco and Lyserg towering over them, Marco rose his arm in the air as michael appeared above him and rose his sword to strike.

Silva jumped in between the fight "stop! this match is already over, the other team can not use their oversouls!" he said as Marco and Silva stared at each other.

Marco just smirked and turned "Lyserg, lets go" he said as lyserg followed him, walking off from the fight with Silva contantly eyeing them.

Suzie stood up angrily "I don't believe it! that priest had the nerve to protect those followers of evil! no one should stand in the way of justice!" she said moaning.

Jenn stood also "they do not understand our holy maiden's vision...lets go" she said softly as she and Suzie jumped from the cliff and walked a bit.

Jenn and Suzie turned their heads as they heard Yoh Asakura insult Lyserg slightly "so...not even going to say Hello now Lyserg?" Yoh asked.

Suzie and Jenn walked over, catching the conversation "Thats strange, coming from the one who has Hao's blood inside him" Jenn said making everyone jump.

Suzie smirked at Yoh "Lyserg does not have to speak to the twin of Hao" Suzie said darkly to Yoh.

Rio's hair shaped into hearts as he noticed Jenn and Suzie, he first grabbed Suzie's hands in his "be my lady!"he said filled with hearts.

Suzie went bright red in the cheeks "who me?" she said going all shy, Rio went to kiss her but was thrown into the ground by Suzie's fist "Pervert!" Suzie said turning and walking past them.

Jenn watched and followed Suzie, as lyserg walked on also, leaving Rio on the ground as his hair came out of place, and he was filled with sorrow.

Marco pushed his glasses up and walked with the three youngest members of the X laws, Suzie being the oldest out of herself, Lyserg and Jenn.

At night...

The gate of babylon was quite, with only the bolts of lightening to break the silence, three of the angels surrouned the babylon gate allowing their furyoku to pour into it, with the Iron Maiden in the center.

Jenn, Suzie, Lyserg, Marco and the other X laws all stood in a group looking upon the babylon gate "The arch angels, the messangers of god...the watchmen of peace...they will watch over our maiden while she powers the gate, they are truly a gift from up high" Marco said with admiration.

Lyserg looked down "they're so beautiful...when will Jeanne grant me an Arch spirit like she has to Suzie and Jenn? Haven't I proved myself worthy?" Lyserg said sadly.

Marco pushed his glasses up "its difficult to say, such power and beauty can not be given lightly, you must have the upmost dedication, but you are one who still has doubt in his heart...Suzie and Jenn had already proved themselves when they gave punishment to Hao's followers without any hesitation".

Suzie watched the light shine brightly from the babylon gate as Jenn looked to Lyserg with a sorry face, feeling sorry for him.

Marco turned "lets go" he said as the other X laws followed.

Meena spoke "so...who are we taking out tonight?" she asked Marco as they walked.

"The followers of Hao we fought before have accepted a rematch, and this time that meddling Silva can not intefere".

"Marco!" came Lyserg's voice as he caught upto them, the X laws turned to him "Take me with you!"

Marco came out with a strait answer "your not ready" he said assertively.

Lyserg continued to on "Marco!" he yelled.

Marco just continued to look at Lyserg "Hao must be destroyed without any hesitation, but you are one who still has doubt in your heart, because of that, no angel will smile at you"

Lyserg answered back"let me prove myself to Jeanne so I can earn an Arch spirit like you have! I want everyone to know that I am an Xlaw as well!What do I have to do to prove myself! I am ready to destroy in Jeanne's name!"

Marco just replied once again "Perhaps you are but your guardian ghost is not" he said strongly sending Lyserg into sadness "Chloe is faultering Lyserg, she is straying from the path of light..." lyserg continued to look down as the other X laws walked away from him.

"I think lyserg is a wonderful X law" Meene said gently as they looked over the cliff with the moon shining down upon them.

Marco continued to look over the cliff "yes Meena I would have to agree".

"Then why hasn't he recieved an arch spirit?" she asked Marco.

Marco replied once again "such decisions rest in Jeanne's hands...not mine" he said to her.

"Of course...but you could give him a chance" she said to Marco.

Marco agreed "I could be would surely fail" he said as Suzie looked up "why is that?" Suzie asked him.

Marco answered her question "Our Lyserg still has alot to learn, he needs to accept the fact that weak hearted guardian ghost of his is no longer obeying him..." he said plainly.

Meanwhile, Lyserg sat atop of the mansion staring down at nothing, he could not take it anymore, she jumped from the manor and ran to where the other X laws were.

Marco stood aligned with Suzie, Reihait and Jenn, with Meena, Kevin and Venstar standing to the side as back up in case the others failed, which was highly unlikely.

The two teams stood opposite each other "let it be known that you have come here to tonight to recieve your punishment" he said with his glasses glaring.

"Don't give me that rubbish, we are going to destroy you!" they said preparing their oversouls as the X laws loaded their guns, before the fight could begin, Lyserg jumped in the way.

Marco looked at Lyserg "Lyserg! what are you doing?" Marco asked Lyserg looking annoyed.

Lyserg just looked ahead "Let me handle this Marco!" lyserg called.

"Thats not an answer" Marco replied back "step down" he said to him.

Lyserg stayed where her was "I can't do that Marco, I too am an X law and I will destroy them myself!".

One of the men just laughed "Then i'll just take you down first!" they said throwing their oversouls at Lyserg.

Lyserg looked up "In the name of the Iron Maiden! Chloe!" he said throwing his wrist but Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

Lyserg gasped and looked up, and almost screamed as the oversouls towered above him, about to destroy him when Ariel, Azazel and Ayeka saved him just in time.

Marco called out to Hao's followers "now recieve your punishment!" he said calmly as the X laws fired.

Suzie fired her gun, down went one man, Jenn fired hers, down went another, and finally, Reihait fired his and the final man went down.

The dust started to clear "How can we rely on you, when we can not rely on your guardian ghost to be there" Marco said strongly as Lyserg looked down.

Suzie looked at Lyserg "Well that was very foolish" she said with a scowling face.

Jenn looked worried "Lyserg how could you! you could have been killed!" she said getting upset dissapointed that he would do such a thing.

"Lyserg!" came a voice as the X laws looked up to see Yoh and his friends, Chloe flew towards Lyserg slowly "Chloe?" said Lyserg looking up at her.

Yoh looked across and became saddened as he noticed the blood that was shed due to the X laws, he looked to Lyserg who was upset.

"I thought that..." he growled gripping his medium tightly "How could you betray me!" he yelled at Chloe.

"what are you talking about Lyserg? Chloe was wanted to help!" Trey said defending Chloe.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled at Trey and his group.

"It's time to leave Lyserg alone, he is with us now, he is our family" Marco said as everyone gasped in suprise.

"Brainwashing peblimites!" Rio said charging his oversoul, but the X laws loaded their guns quickly and pointed them at Rio.

Rio was stopped when Yoh put his arm out "fine, if you walk away from us and go with them we will never bother you again, What's you choice?".

Lyserg frowned then turned to the X laws "lets go Marco" he said as Rio fell to the ground in dispair, Lyserg walked past Marco who just smiled darkly pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose as he began to walk off with the other X laws.

"Lyserg! what about Chloe? Lyserg!" Trey called after him.

"I don't want her anymore" Lyserg said as he untied his medium and dropped it to the floor, as he did morphine flew off in tears.

Suzie and Jenn were both glad Lyserg chose to stay with them, especially Jenn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - The Eleven Angels

Lyserg was kneeling in front of the Iron chamber inside the matrix "Lyserg, I am granting you with your own arch-spirit" Jeanne said throwing a gun out of the casket and to Lyserg.

Lyserg picked up the gun "huh?" he looked up as a heavenly light shone down upon on him to reveal a femine arch spirit "Arch spirit Zeliel" Jeanne said softly.

Lyserg looked back at the gun in amazement "She's so beautiful, thankyou Jeanne" he said softly "you have earned it Lyserg" she replied.

Jenn hugged Lyserg "congradulations Lyserg! your an official X law now!" she said happily as Lyserg blushed.

Suzie smiled softly "well done Lyserg" she said gently as Lyserg smiled at Suzie " thank you" he said to her.

Marco just looked out of the window as he finished talking "its the only way..." he said plainly "Lyserg...".

Lyserg grasped his gun "I know", Marco faced the window again "the time for hesitation is over".

Meene placed her hand on Lyserg's shoulder "I know, he was your trusted friend", lyserg looked at her "yeah he was".

Kevin cut in "you sacrificed all of your other friends, just so you could fight in Jeanne's name" he said approaching Lyserg.

Venstar continued "but you must forget about them now, knowing that your fighting for a justice" he said stopping.

Jenn continued "It's all part of justice..." she said softly as Suzie finished "fighting in Jeanne's name, is all that matters, we must cast aside our past and look to the future!" she said smiling sweetly.

Menne placed smiled softly "we are all connected, by the pain that we all share, Yoh Asakura is a root of Hao...you know that" she said glaring darkly as Lyserg stood and grasped his gun.

"I'm okay now, because I have you guys as my family, Leave Yoh to me" he said as they all watched him, Marco smiled as he opened the church doors.

"As long as Hao's evil exists in this world, more people like me are going to suffer, and since Yoh is the twin of Hao as well as his decendant, it makes sense that he should be destroyed as well" he thought as they all left to power the babylon gate.

Later that day, The X laws stood around the babylon gate, nine of the angels stood powering the babylon gate,including Suzie, Reihait and Jenn.

Marco and Lyserg stood seperately waiting for Yoh, "What is all this! what are you guys planning?what are those sparks in the big pillar of light!what do I have to do with this!"Morty moaned wiggling in his cage.

Lyserg continued to watch the babylon gate "you just a wiggling worm at the end of our hook Morty, ocne Yoh finds you here, he'll come running to save you" he said calmly.

"Why do you want Yoh to come here?" Morty asked Him.

Marco replied this time as Lyserg went silent "this is the hallowed place where final judgement will occur".

Morty stopped "final judgement?" he asked turning to look at the angels powering the babylon gate, not realising the power of laptop had come online, even though it was sparking.

The light from the babylon gate grew stronger "that light, its growing bigger and brighter" he said watching the gate.

Lyserg continued to look ahead "thats because the babylon gate is going to open soon" Lyserg replied.

"um, I don't see any gate" Morty spoke sounding clueless.

"what you see is the eye of Mosh, Jeanne and the others are pouring their furyoku into it, massing enough power to open the babylon gate,once it opens, all who stand in the eye will be pulled in, destroyed and turned into nothingness" Marco said plainly.

"why are you doing this!" morty yelled at them.

"To eleminate Zeke and all of elements from this world for good" said Lyserg sound slughtly annoyed.

"All of his elements? you think that Yoh is an element of Zeke!" morty yelled.

"If Yoh is in danger of being sucked into the gate, Zeke will come to save him, and then they both will be pulled in obliterated, as long as Zeke is eliminated nothing else matters" marco said in his usual tone.

Lyserg just stared and frowned slightly as he watched the gate.

Morty began to wiggle in his cage some more "I'm not gonna let you creeps do this! I'm not going tio let you sacrifice my friend!" Morty yelled at Marco.

Marco just pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and glared up at Morty "and what do you think you can do about it!".

Morty just looked in shock and then stared down at the floor, he looked up upon hearing footsteps "huh?" he said looking as Yoh and his friends came running into view.

Lyserg, marco and their two arch angels turned as they saw Yoh coming into view "right on cue" Marco said glaring darkly.

"Yoh no..." Morty said to himself worried for his friend.

"whoa, guys look!" Trey said in suprise as they all stopped to see Zeliel standing next to Michael "is that big thing you new guardian ghost?" Ren asked Lyserg in a mocking tone.

"I hope it was worth it! casting Chloe aside for this!" Trey yelled as Lyserg frowned "hmpf" he said quitely as Marco put his hand out to stop Lyserg "you didn't come here to discuss Chloe, isn't that right Yoh?"

"Let morty go Marco!" Yoh said to marco wanting to get his friend back.

"of course! all you have to do is apologise to Jeanne for having Zeke's blood in your veins and swear you allegience to fight against him in her name" marco said telling Yoh what to do.

"No no no!" morty moaned as Yoh agreed "fine, whatever you say" Yoh said quickly as Morty gasped "wha!" Even lyserg looked up in suprise "huh?" Faust and Ren looked at Yoh "Yoh" Ren said as Rio continued "your not serious are you!" he asked Yoh.

"Just tell me how you want me to do this" Yoh said plainly as Marco turned his gate to the babylon gate.

"Jeanne awaits you at the center of the eye of Mosh,simply drop your weapons, kneel before her and then swear your allegience" he said calmly.

Yoh dropped his weapons to the floor and began to walk towards the Babylon gate "Wait Yoh! if this is a trick shouldn't you take your swords?" Joco asked him.

Maroc just smirked as Yoh was doing as he said "Yoh listen to me! don't do it! they told me their plans! They're lying to you, there're going to suck you into some crazy gate thing! Yoh!" Morty complained trying to stop Yoh.

Yoh just looked upto morty as he walked "you be out of there in a jiff, hang tight alright?" he said walking past Marco and Lyserg.

"Stop it Yoh! don't do it! don't step in that thing!" he complained as Lyserg gave a strange smile seeing Yoh walk towards the gate.

"If only I could get this stupid cage" morty said clenching his fists "why am I always the helpless one!" Morty moaned to himself as the laptop sparked more.

"No no no!" morty said rocking his cage from left to right as Yoh was a few steps away from entering the gate "come on Yoh, you better believe me! don't do it! Yoh...YOH!" morty screamed as the cage smashed into pieces.


End file.
